


the only way out

by eddychens



Category: Breddy, Brett Yang - Fandom, Eddy Chen - Fandom, Twosetviolin
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddychens/pseuds/eddychens
Summary: short fluff one shot from the recent caption from tsa 'the only way out'“let me through, brett.”
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	the only way out

eddy sat down on brett’s bed, playfully sulking as he crossed his arms. a ‘hmph’ escaped his lips as he glared at brett, playfully. the only exit out of this bedroom, brett stood, arms and legs open, in eddy’s big white plain t-shirt and his boxers; the sleep deprivation was lurking in his eyes and messy bed hair was vivid even from across the room. eddy thought it was cute, brett always is.

it was early in the morning, almost only 6:30 am, eddy was more of a morning person compared to brett. brett’s sleepy eyes met eddy’s and he made a cute sulky face that made eddy’s heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. god, he was in love. eddy laughed and stood up; he stood in front of brett and put his hands onto his waist, sassily.

“let me through, brett.” eddy said, shaking his head while smiling.

“no” brett said like a baby, he pouted.

eddy’s stomach felt the butterflies and all the things alike. it was flipping all over, again and again. he wasn’t used to this kind of feeling, yet everything brett does, it just keeps on coming. the small bounces here and there when brett smiles. the urge to grin everytime brett does something, when it be eating, sleeping, changing clothes, all of those little things, he loved. the way brett’s eyes disappear when he smiles, the way brett’s eyes shine when playing the violin. brett’s sense of style, all of these and the like, it doesn’t matter what, he loved all of him.

“brett, i need coffee,” eddy said and he tried getting out of the door of their bedroom, but brett stopped him.

“the only way out,” brett started, eddy stared at him waiting, “is to make me move.” brett finished, staring at eddy’s big brown eyes. eddy chuckled, his baby is too needy.

brett loved cuddles, he couldn’t sleep without eddy by his side. the warmth of eddy, he had grown fond of so much. eddy’s bare chest, his beating heart was brett’s music at night. their legs intertwined like they didn’t want to let go, the smell of eddy’s sweet sweet cologne all over his body. brett loved eddy’s scent, he smells like home.

last night they slept at around 2:30 am, talking and watching a horror movie on netflix. eating popcorn, drinking bubble tea, piggy back rides and back hugs whenever they can. they couldn’t get enough of each other, and they aren’t planning to change that.

“brett, this is a warning,” eddy said, his shirtless top was in front of brett’s eyes, he couldn’t focus.

brett shook his head and looked back at eddy, playfully sulking, “no,” brett said again, like a baby. “i still want cuddles.” brett whined.

eddy smiled and shook his head, this dork, he thought. eddy picked up brett by the waist and carried him by the shoulder, brett started whining and moving his arms and legs like a kid; but eddy was too strong.

“let me go!” brett said, whining.

eddy forcefully plopped brett on his bed, climbing on top of him, grinning. it’s too early, brett, he reminded himself. eddy slowly moved his head towards brett’s, their foreheads almost touching. brett, forcefully, closed his eyes. his heart beating and the heat from eddy’s body temperature overcame him, and a slight adrenaline rush scorched through his veins, waiting for eddy’s lips to meet his.

eddy smiled seeing brett below him, brett’s eyelashes were too long, too beautiful. brett’s face was too beautiful not to admire; his lips, the right amount of plump, hydrated and ready to kiss. his eyes, glowy dark brown shining stars. everything about brett, eddy was mesmerised.

eddy laughed, breaking the silence. “i’ll kiss you later,” eddy said and pulled away from brett to get to the door before he could, eddy opened the door and looked back at the ever so slightly confused brett on the red colored sheet bed, “coffee first, baby.” he winked and went to get coffee for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> i so,,,this is my first ao3 oneshot- it's short but yea i made this sleep deprived because i got inspiration lmao 🥴


End file.
